


when the lights are on, the love is off.

by yutaekkong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, because i miss chensung hehe, happy ending??, hinted norenmin, i guess, idk what is this too', lol, markhyuck, radio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutaekkong/pseuds/yutaekkong
Summary: Park Jisung is living like a star. Radio hosting every Saturday noon was his passion, and together with his friend Jaemin, they slowly step forward on getting recognition. He thinks that the only thing that's missing was him having someone like a soulmate, which Jaemin has, obviously. He isn't envious, not really, he can always make himself happy. He can always ride cars, enjoy life and such, but why was he always on the same train every Saturday? With that boy who lost his airpods.Or, alternatively, Radio DJ Jisung and his train soulmate Chenle falls in love.





	when the lights are on, the love is off.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed lollllll. im so sorry im not that good at expressions and english isn't my first language so i hope you understand ehhe

"Welcome to your favorite radio show every 3PM noon, NCT Day Day!" Jaemin introduces when their noon show have just started. He gives his best smile Among the radio channels, their show is currently the hottest since their #FindingHyuck had just started. It was about a guy named Mark Lee searching for someone that has a sunkissed skin, a fluffy brown hair and is as tall as the sender Mark Lee. Due to the popularity, they decided to add two segments: one is about Mark describing the phone and the other one is both the radio DJs talk about finding someone or to look for love.

 Jisung runs from the comfort room. "M' sorry, it took long for the staff when the nature called her." Jaemin laughs and shakes his head.

Jisung continues. "Here we go on our first corner: The #FindingLove corner. Nana, it looks like many people had sent their confession today, what do you think?" Jisung looks at Jaemin who was busy reading his script. Jaemin holds his headphones.

"Yeah, good? It's a shame only three people gets to send their confession per day." Jisung hums in agreement. Jisung adjusts the volume and the tracklist. "We will proceed to the next corner after three new songs from Moon Taeil has been played." Then he proceeds to remove his headphones, decides to leave it on the top of his script and takes out his phone. He proceeds to read the scripts, especially on the first segment. 

His eyes widen as he reads them and he looks at Jaemin, who was confused. Jisung snorts. "I'm sure it came from Renjun." He teases. Jaemin glares at him as they proceed to read, until all the new songs were finished. They put their headphones back on, as well as their microphones. 

Jisung starts, "Now we're back in." Jaemin joins him. "NCT Day Day!" Jaemin energetically starts. Jisung wanted to laugh at the insincerity and the nervousness in it. He clenched his fist and coughs, earning a stare from Jaemin. He mutters a little 'what' after. "So for the first sender.....the ID is can't-get-closer." Jisung reads and he eyes Jaemin again. Jisung can feel his friend's voice shake as he speaks. "I have a crush on someone, he is really famous and he says I am too." Jaemin stops and laughs at it. "But one day, he just drifted away. I mean, is popularity that important to humanity? Because I'm officially ending it if I have to." He continues, and continues until it ends. 

He rolls his eyes right after. Jisung muttered an "ooooh." while making a shit-face. "It's your lover's fault, you know." Then his eyes widen when he used that word. The world suddenly turned upside down as Jaemin shows his palms on the younger. "Where is my dollar?" He asks, and Jisung hits it away, making Jaemin go, "aww."

"Jisung Pwark believes in love!" Jaemin shouts and Jisung is quicker to defend himself. "What? No..." Yet he doesn't know how to. He doesn't know how to. First, why defend on something that isn't true? It's not like he actually experienced love but he's sixteen, he can. He did not, but he can see it on the loving stare that his mom and dad share. He doesn't hope for it to come quickly, for he believes it just comes in the unexpected way. Jisung isn't a hopeless romantic, he isn't looking for love. He doesn't exactly hate it either. 

"For sender number 2: mark-lee-who." Jisung starts and their newly arrived guest's eyes widen at the mention of his name. Both Jaemin and Jisung did not read the script for this part and they looked at each other then at Mark, who suddenly is glued on his chair. Mark hands Jisung a coffee, which the latter took and sip it while looking at Mark, like he just gathered a tea. 

The staff shows them a cardboard with a writing, 'NO FINDING HYUCK FOR TODAY.' and Jisung perfectly understood why. He taps Jaemin's shoulder and points at the cardboard. Jaemin continues. "Then I guess no #FindingHyuck today? Well.." Jisung reads his lines right after. "The sender may or may not be the Hyuck but he has a message for Mark. Let me read it for you: Dear you, Mark Lee. I don't know why you're looking for me. I'm pretty sure that your stupid S8 is forever gone at that train. Go switch to Apple. Anyways, I sent this to find a Lee Jeno so I guess if ever....Bye."

Jisung looked at Mark right after. Mark absolutely looked helpless, his mouth in awe and feels like he wanted to cry. Mark suddenly speaks, anger evident in his voice. "Oh, dear. Thanks for that. You are cancelled."

Jisung walks in the train station, and at this point, he doesn't want to open his social media. His life is officially over, without his weekend radio show, he doesn't know where to go. He'll just end up being stuck studying in his first year of high school. He wants to live a normal life. He covers himself with a mouth mask as he walks inside the subway station. He wears his hoodie, looks down, pretends that his listening into something while looking straight, and puts his hands on his pocket. People just keeps on passing through him and no one really notices that he's the Park Jisung that is 16 years old, hosting that famous radio afternoon show every Saturday, and his career is ruined right now.

He stopped on his tracks, as he hears every people talking about #FindingHyuck segment that they have, and he was surprised to see the positive reviews that it had. "Isn't Jisung so cute? And I totally look forward on MarkHyuck's relationship development." He hears a stranger say to her friend, and her friend squeaks in response. "I know! It's like there's more in MarkHyuck, and Jaemin seems like he's in love too!" Jisung shouldn't actually be surprised at that. Jaemin is the Nation's Hopeless Romantic. He is the Nation's Normal Guy.

The two strangers walked so fast and Jisung wasn't able to catch up with them and as he was about to listen to his playlist for real, he hears another stranger talk again. It was about a guy this time. He scratches his head and his heart actually flutters at the thought that male viewers like their show too. The first guy seems to be super hyped while the second one is shy and reserved. Jisung walks in time with them. "I'm really curious in Jaemin's love story, the way his voice shakes and have you seen how Jisung stares at him? He knows something!" The guy claims.

Jisung palms his forehead, as if he was thinking how all of the people noticed that. It's like, wow, their show really blew up just like that. The shy guy nodded. "Yep, hope Jisung will have too." Jisung smirks at that. It'll come. He was so scared earlier but now he had the urge to open it so he did, and he saw all of the netizens' support and anticipation on Jaemin's, Mark and Hyuck's love story. He smiled and he felt relieved after knowing that they won't have to end the show quickly, just because of Mark's unprofessional behavior. He disagrees at that anticipation though, because if he was a casual listener, he wouldn't want to know more after Mark and Hyuck had a misunderstanding. So unprofessional.

A guy with a high pitched, dolphin voice shakes him. "Hey, you! Do you have a card or not?" Then he rolls his eyes. Jisung removes his headphones to pretend. He just stares at the guy, who doesn't seem to be a Korean. The stranger points at the people waiting for Jisung to insert his card on the card detector. Then he was startled, tries to search for his card and when he found nothing, he looks at the stranger with helpless eyes.

He feels intimidated, of course but what he needs right now is the card. "What?" The guy seemed so annoyed as he opens his wallet, gives Jisung a card as the latter beeps and pass through it, making him wait for the next train. He sits on the chair and he just let himself be lost in his own thoughts, especially all the rollercoaster that happened today, from the radio show to the guy. That guy, he forgot to say thank you.

He looks around to find that blonde guy who has a dolphin voice, holding an iPhone and is wearing airpods, oh, then rich. He is looking for the small, high pitched voice, and rich guy. He ended up screaming in low note and the 'rich' guy is looking at him, he was just right beside him. The guy laughed loudly that Jisung had to cover the stranger's mouth.

Jisung immediately recovers, removes his hands from the boy's face. "You always make me surprised." "Don't I get a thank you?" The guy rolled his eyes. Jisung thinks that this guy is ill-tempered. "Thank you." Jisung mumbles coldly. The guy playfully hits him. "Do you really think I just accept a simple thank you?" The guy said and pulls Jisung inside the train who just came into a stop.

They sat together and Jisung once again, is intimidated. Jisung just keeps on staring at him. The guy then cups his face and looks it away from him, obviously weirded out by Jisung's stare. He speaks again, using that voice with authority which makes Jisung slightly scared.

"Oh my God," the guy mutters. "You wouldn't want people to think we're dating, don't you?" He asks, and truthfully, Jisung doesn't mind. He laughs instead. The guy continues with a high pitched laugh. "I guess that nation DJ Park Jisung doesn't care?" He adds, which made Jisung cover his mouth again with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" He says and the stranger just sticks his tongue out.

Jisung sighs, "I was that obvious?" He said. The boy shakes his head.

"Nah. I'm just observant." He smiles and pats Jisung in the head.

"Don't worry." The ride was silent for 30 minutes. Jisung, however doesn't feel startled or uncomfortable at all. Maybe the guy radiates the same age friend vibe at him making Jisung seem like he was with Jaemin or Jeno, or even Mark. Jisung likes it that way.

The train stops at where the guy will arrive and he stands up. Jisung doesn't forget this time. "Oh, what about the payment?" He asks, scratching his head. The guy smiles at him. "You already paid me, thanks for sitting beside me." The guy walks out the train door. The train doors closes and Jisung notices that the guy left a piece of airpod with his initials written on it:

CL.

 

The next Saturdays, Jisung had been pretty much busy. Nothing much happened after the anticipation that fans keep on talking about, except that Jaemin decided to expose his own potential lover's name while they were on broadcast. On the last Saturday broadcast, Jaemin accidentally blurts Renjun's name out, forgetting that his mic isn't turned off and Renjun's name trended on twitter.

Then this time, another letter from Renjun shocked Jaemin. Jaemin grunts. "Huang Renjun!" He blurts out after reading the sender's #FindingLove confession, the staffs gave Jaemin a thumbs up. Jaemin just smiles at them. Jisung didn't miss the hidden sadness at Jaemin's smile. He felt like teasing him but soon he thinks that Jaemin really wants to give Renjun the privacy he's been wanting.

About Mark and Hyuck segment, well no updates. That 'Hyuck' still didn't notice him and at this point, Mark didn't care much. He was doing his job as the show's side DJ for the segment. Jisung is just Jisung until everyone is also being suspicious today. The staff suddenly hands Jisung a new script and it is about the third sender for today.

Jaemin looks at Jisung weirdly and he speaks. "Jisung, please read the confession of the third sender. His ID name is where-s-my-airpod?" Jaemin says, the younger proceeds to read the script.

"Hi, I was wondering if you saw my airpods, you giant kid." Jisung stops and he adds, "What a bold entrance." He continues. "Remember that day when you were spacing out the whole time, and I paid everything for you when you basically earn from radio hosting all the time. If you're actually so concerned, which is I guess not, about my airpods, please meet me at the same place later. The same train time and yes you know who you are, Mr. the one reading this, goodbye." His eyes widen as he stared at Jaemin right after he read it.

He awkwardly laughs. "Oh. Hahaha. Oh." He laughs again. Jaemin and Mark shrugs at him.

"I'll meet you then."

It blew up on the internet after the show ended. Jisung was now a hot topic in Naver real time, meanwhile going back on his issue, he's thinking if he should meet him. Jaemin taps him on the shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile.

"You know it's not easy, now is your turn for the management to control..." Jaemin starts, and Jisung agrees on that. Jaemin then bites the chips he's been holding, as he adds while eating, "When the lights are on, the love is off. You know that rule." Jisung looks at Jaemin with confusion written all over his face.

Jisung didn't blink, just continues to stare. "Go, be a nice citizen of this country. Return it." Jaemin rolls his eyes and then lends Jisung some. Jisung took it.

This 'CL' guy could be messing with him and at this point, the train arrives the same time Jisung took. He remembers the exact seat where he sat few weeks ago, he doesn't really understand why. So the only thing that Jisung was looking for is that guy.

"There you are." The guy sits beside Jisung again. The dramatically clenches his fist and punches his heart lightly. "You remembered the seat."

Jisung just stares as if he's judging. "Ew, it's because that's the only time I used public transportation." Jisung says, switching from being informal to formal. He remembers that he was talking to a stranger, making him surprised at how comfortable he is. The stranger could be a billionaire, a scammer, a businessman, a high schooler or maybe just a normal person, God, he can even be a stalker. Jisung doesn't understand why he thinks it's completely alright to sit with him.

He can actually just leave at the next train stop, so he tried. Tried to return the guy's airpods and walked to find a different seat, but he got pulled by the stranger's hands. Jisung looks at the guy, confused written all over his face. He proceeds to sit, and feels himself chill when the guy rested his face on Jisung's shoulders. "Hmm, your fans would be so sad when they knew that I got to do it first." The stranger chuckles, and Jisung laughed back nervously.

Jisung snorts. "Just shut up, will you?" The guy laughs so hard at that, and Jisung rolls his eyes. He notices that the people started looking at them, so he looked down. He was so scared that someone will notice him.

The whole trip was quiet except when the stranger tries to scare Jisung off, with ghost pics, prank videos, and etcetera. Jisung would only glare at him back because he's more scared of getting caught, the thought of blowing up his love life like Mark and Jaemin? No way. He wants to be free, and love who he does, love. Not just the random tied love that their fans are making.

What is he thinking? It's not like this guy's gonna be the love of his life.

The train stops, making the guy stand, and walk carefully because of the heavy amount of people. Jisung feels empty. He shouldn't really feel this way, but ever since he started the radio, his life became private. Jaemin and he started being careful, they socialized less. At first, he totally understands and he really likes it. On the contrary for Jaemin who hated it so much. Now, he's starting to dislike it too.

He realized that he spaced so much, and when he goes back to reality, he notices the guy reaching out a card. Jisung gladly accepts it.

Zhong Chenle

2001

** **-*** **

That was the first time that the stranger saw how Jisung's eyes twinkle and smile widely, which he quickly washed off, and the stranger, Chenle smiles and leaves.

 

 

Jisung happily does his job on the next week of the NCT Day Day show, Jaemin notices.

"We have a lot of love confessions today, but seems like DJ Jisung needs to confess something, hm?" Jaemin jokes, and Jisung just shakes his head, focusing on the script. Then he reads.

"Seems like Mark's Hyuck is Lee Donghyuck." He reads. Jaemin's eyes widen at that. "Oh God, Lee Donghyuck, what a coincidence."

Jisung seems shocked, too. He quickly returns to his DJ-self when he spoke again. "Oooh, friends with your love, huh?" Jaemin glares at him, Jisung laughs. "Wonder if Chenle-" He stopped. It's Jaemin's turn now to tease. "Wondering who?" He repeats, Jisung sends him a glare.

He wasn't surprised that people acknowledged his love life even if Lee Donghyuck was revealed to everyone. Suddenly, Chenle's name is trending, even ChenSung.

He shakes his head in disbelief.

 

"Breathe." Jisung doesn't know now why he's on the same train again, but he is, he doesn't really have much to say except that he's sorry. He did not even call Chenle, he just assumed that Chenle would be on this trip.

Chenle is. The small boy happily giggles and laughs after he sat beside Jisung. The first thing he does is put an airpod on Jisung's ears, and put the other on his. The next thing he does is shake Jisung. "Oh my God!" He screams. "I'm gonna be famous!" he adds.

Jisung chuckles. "User."

Chenle glares at him. "No, I'm not!"

Jisung snorts at that. "I just want to be famous! Like Sharpay Evans?" He just listens on how Chenle talks.

"Keep talking about me, just don't let them know who am I, okay?" Chenle smiles. Jisung suddenly frowns, what does this guy mean now? Chenle continues, "I would love to be famous, but I don't like how you live. Look at you, wearing that all over and over just to cover who you really are. It's sad." He says, pitying the taller one.

Jisung laughs, obviously fake. "I like it that way."

Chenle just shrugs, "I guess."

The train stops at exactly 4:59 pm at the station. Chenle waves his hands at Jisung, and the latter only smiled at him, so he adds. "I'm expecting you to be here next week."

Jisung nods.

 

He thinks, if he should text Chenle. It's been thirty minutes since he actually types something, but ends up deleting it. His only school friend, Lee Jeno, grabs his phone and presses send. Jisung, surprised, playfully hits him.

"Cheesy," Jeno says as he read what he sent by his own.

"He's gonna kill me." Jisung laughs on the outside, but he was actually really scared now. He's scared of what Chenle's reaction would be. So when Jeno gave his phone back, and it beeps, Jisung wants to give it back.

Chenle:

Miss me that much, train boy?

Jeno eyes him, and gives him the look. "Answer that or I'll steal your friend away." Jisung immediately replies to that. The Lee Jeno, who was always popular among boys and girls threatened him. Jisung knows that Jeno was joking but Chenle is his first, acquaintance that isn't Jeno's friend too, and he feels proud of it.

Jisung:

no........

Chenle immediately replies. Jeno frowns at that. "Does he have a fast internet, or maybe a fast hand?" Jisung laughs and shrugs.

Chenle:

For someone who hosts a show, you seriously suck.

Jeno laughs loudly and punches his heart lightly. "Man, that hurts." Jisung glares as he searches how to make a proper conversation on Google, and laughs hopelessly as he thinks there won't be any solution to his misery. His heart beats fastly again as he receives another text, from Chenle.

Chenle:

Did I offend you?

Chenle:

Reply.

Jisung easily turns his phone off. Who cares about Zhong Chenle now? He rolls his eyes and puts his head down and rests from there. Jeno starts to pat his back, and genuinely smiles at him. He likes Jeno this way, he can tease but knows how to comfort him.

"It's like you were heartbroken, what happened?" Jaemin sits with them, waving his hands, saying hello to the deadlike Jisung. Jeno then says goodbye, for a practice, leaving the two DJs together. With again, masks. Jisung just stares blankly as he says, "Nothing."

Jaemin looks at him with disbelief. "Alright, then." He proceeds, "You know Renjun right?" Jisung nods. Jaemin then smiles brightly at the mention of his crush's name. "He has a party in two weeks, you should come."

Jisung hums. "I'll think about it." He plays with his fingernails, not really paying attention on what Jaemin says. Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him.

Jisung glares at him. "Alright, I'll go on that stupid party and host." Jaemin smiles. "I would love to host with you, but I'm a surprise at his party so..." Jaemin smiles.

"Feels like a date?" He couldn't stop smiling. Jisung shakes his head and tsks from that.

"I can get you a partner?" Jisung doesn't stop glaring. "I'd rather not do it if it's not with you." Jaemin's eyes widen, but he slowly recovers and punches his heart lightly as he hugs Jisung. "Aww."

So everything was planned. Jaemin became Renjun's surprise, it was even on the night TV show. Jisung would've guessed that their show was this popular. The party was really something. "I know you told me not to get you one but here." Jaemin handed Jisung another glass of juice.

Jisung stared at Jaemin, confused. Jaemin ended up chuckling. "I wasn't talking about the juice."

Jisung nods. "I know, but who is it?" Jaemin pointed at someone who was walking in their direction, he was so cheerful and it seems like Jaemin thinks they would get along. Jisung mentally curses Jaemin. He shouldn't have trusted this guy at all. Chenle walked into their side, holding a mic with him. Jaemin waved goodbye.

Jaemin, you are stupid.

Jisung can see him smirking. "Renjun can't see me, I guess. I have to go." Jaemin waves goodbye and Jisung really wanted to kill Jaemin this time.

Chenle waved. "Aye, I wasn't offended okay. I just don't know what to reply." Jisung says, scratching his head.

Chenle pats his back. The older laughed. "You seem so tense." _Because of you._ Jisung thinks.

The next thing he knew, Chenle dragged him along at the stage, and the party was about to start. Jisung doesn't even know why he's nervous all of a sudden. Was it because of competition? Or people can see his face in the National TV?

"Sorry if Jisung is kinda nervous," Chenle laughs. "He can't really focus when his crush is beside him-" Jisung glares at him. "Kidding guys. Hope you all enjoyed your foods and drinks." Chenle smiled like nothing happened.

Jisung then spoke. "Renjun hyung, have you opened your gifts yet?"

Renjun was confused again. "Nope."

Jisung and Chenle smiled at him. "Then we guess we should open them."

They brought a large, large box to Renjun's direction. Jisung can feel himself internally cringing. Then Renjun carefully opened them, and while doing so, Mark and Donghyuck came to the stage, performing their songs. Jisung feels happy for Mark and Jaemin. He doesn't want to admit but he felt happy seeing how Mark loves this stage with Donghyuck.

He can see Jaemin smiling too much when Renjun smiles at him too. He doesn't question anything at all. "So.... Renjun, will you...?" Jaemin asked and of course, Renjun who likes him back, nodded.

Mark and Donghyuck continues to perform, Jisung can see the passion in it. He checks his twitter and he can see all the trending for Jaemin, Renjun, Mark and Donghyuck. He can see the delusion of the people for MarkHyuck and he can see how real Renjun and Jaemin were.

He was interrupted by Chenle though, when the latter dragged him to take a picture. It was a picture anyway. It's not like Jisung's shy of it. He continues on munching his food when Chenle shows him his phone. Jisung raises an eyebrow.

"Post our picture in your twitter! We're trending." Chenle explains and Jisung almost chokes. Why the hell were they trending too? Jisung checks his phone and sees the ChenSung tag, trending.

His eyes widened at that. "So, you're doing that for mediaplay." Jisung confirms.

Chenle shakes his head. "No, of course not." Jisung doesn't ask anymore.

The next thing he knew, Chenle and him were on the train, after Chenle glared at him, saying that he should send him home. Who was Jisung to complain, anyway? Chenle rests his face on the taller's shoulder. "I'm tired. Don't move." Jisung doesn't move. Hell he doesn't even know why he's following Chenle. He lets him rest there.

 

Things were moving so fast and every Saturday, Jisung would be riding the train with Chenle. Things were going so smoothly. They became close friends. They can bicker like before, with Jisung talking back. It was really fast for Jaemin and Renjun too. They're dating. Mark and Donghyuck became close, as both of them became guests at the show for some times and for Jisung, he likes to keep it lowkey.

Chenle wasn't mentioned at their shows yet their tandem will still remain superior for the people.

"Don't you know, the #WhereIsChenle was trending? You still talk?" Jaemin asks, with a teasing voice. Jisung nods. "We do." He rolled his eyes. "What happens at the light is on, the love is off thingy for you?" He shots back. "Duuuude. It doesn't work everytime. It worked on us, some do not. Grab the opportunity to get Chenle if you like him." Jaemin pats Jisung at the back. "I don't." Jisung says. Jaemin just shrugs and went to grab a cup of coffee.

Jisung doesn't say much on the trip and Chenle was surprised at that. "It's like we're back to zero. Something happened to you?" Chenle asked, concerned. Jisung snaps back into reality.

"No, I...am fine." Jisung bows. Chenle looks at him, irritated. "With that formality..." Chenle says. He puts his airpods on. "I guess." He doesn't speak anymore and Jisung wanted to be annoyed at him, wants to get angry but he doesn't.

It was Chenle's station but he didn't walk out of the train, instead he waited on Jisung's station to get out. Jisung felt warm at the little thing that he did. He doesn't know why but he felt the need to say thanks to Chenle. He's lost at thoughts, and he even thinks that he lost Chenle but the latter came back with two ice creams. He gave one to Jisung and walks down the streets with him. "I really suck at comforting people but, I hope you cheer up."

Jisung wasn't even sad. He has Chenle right? Why would he get sad? "I'll send you home....." Jisung says and the older rolls his eyes. "Are you stupid? We were walking on your area." Chenle says. Jisung stopped on his tracks then, he walks backwards and grabs a taxi.

"Then here." Chenle rolls his eyes as he went inside.

The next Saturday, they decided to shop a bit. Chenle learned that Jisung actually likes school stuffs, even when he hates studying. He also learned that Jisung likes to show he's strong. And he is, Chenle thinks.

"Uhh..." Chenle doesn't even know what to say when Jisung holds his hand. He really wants to get used to this but he's scared too.

Jisung raises an eyebrow to him. "You...want to go somewhere?" Jisung lets go of his hand, and Chenle feels relieved, the younger scratches his head because of awkwardness yet here he is, holding Chenle's hands again.

Chenle smiles. "Yup!" He rides along and swings their hands, as if playing with it. As if it doesn't affect him. 

 

The next Saturday, Jisung decides to not take things seriously, like yes, he does like Chenle but the latter might just like him as a friend. Sometimes his immaturity shows too, and he thinks that maybe Chenle's doing all the fan service just to make Jisung more famous, not to left him out with all the MarkHyuck and RenMin happenings in his life. Apparently it's NoRenMin now too, since destiny works it's ways and they found his classmate Jeno somewhere and it all blows up. 

Chenle and Jisung are pretty much the same, he's still in love or whatever word can describe it. 

"Jeno's so cute." Jaemin blurts out suddenly on the broadcast. Mark chuckles at that. Jisung just smiles as he opens the Finding Love segment of their show. Jaemin and Mark reads the first and the second confession and Jisung was assigned to the last again. 

"The sender is ifoundmyairpods." Jisung smiles as he starts reading the letter. He opens it, and he doesn't know where to react first. The letter, or the sender, or the fact that it was broadcasted live. He felt silent after that, an enough reason for Jaemin to tap his shoulder. 

"You're okay?" Jaemin asks and Jisung immediately nods. "Anyway, it says," Jisung lies. 

"Jisung-ah, I've always adored you..." Jisung says. He breathes sharply. "That's it. I adore you too." He gives a light smile after. It earns a suspicious look from everyone, he doesn't miss how Jaemin and Mark would exchange glances. The manager looks annoyed at him too. The show ended well as the manager calls Jisung for a short talk. 

"I don't like it," Jisung explains. "I don't like how you control everything in my life."

He breathes. "Can't you respect my privacy? You had to bother Chenle too? Make him confess in front of the nation! You think people will buy that. What if I don't like him, what will you do huh? Control him?" He was cut off by Jaemin. 

"I understand you." Jaemin says. "I told them to let his confession be on air, and I didn't know you would like it. I'm so sorry, Jisung-ah." Jisung knows his difference with Jaemin well. He pushes Jaemin's hand harshly, letting Jaemin go.

Jisung laughs lightly, "I thought you hated the public. Now you love the attention," Jaemin only looks down on the floor, with all his sorry's are gathered.

Mark held his shoulders. "You're being disrespectful." 

Jisung stares at Mark with disbelief. "You wouldn't know because I'm 16, I'm living my life and I'm not even sure if I'm in love with him." 

Jisung walks out of the building, and he thinks only Chenle would be able to cheer him up. He remembers his last word, and for sure that was a lie. He's sure he's developing an interest on Chenle. It's just that he hates his privacy being invaded too much. He's not mad at Chenle too, he knows Chenle did it because he was forced to. 

So he waits inside the same station, same train, same time. 

But Chenle wasn't there anymore. 

Jisung hates crying, but he failed on stopping those tears, Those damn tears. 

 

"You lied... to everyone." Jeno says while opening his lunch box. Jisung nods. 

"Yet you ask why Chenle's mad at you? Dude, you rejected him. I mean, we're not sure if he's mad, I would say he is, you both are still young anyway. If he's not mad and he won't show up, he's probably trying to get over you." Jeno shrugs his head while trying to explain to Jisung. Jisung frowns. 

"For three weeks," Jisung remarks.

"I couldn't move on from a year until I met your friends, time doesn't solve anything," Jeno munches on his food. He gives Jisung some, letting the younger bite on his food. 

Jisung frowns. Jeno smiles at him. "I can ask Renjun?" 

Jisung nods as Jeno calls Renjun, immediately getting a nag from the older, as he says he'll do anything to help. Jisung couldn't be much happier now that Renjun's willing to help his state. He's not gonna say he's broken, but he isn't exactly fine either. He later gets a text from Chenle.

Chenle:

How much of an idiot are you for me to text you first. 

Jisung smiles.

Chenle:

Idiot.

A hundred more texts of Chenle calling Jisung with stupid names. Jisung just laughs as he types a reply.

Jisung:

Where r u.

Chenle:

China.

Jisung's heart drops. Jeno rolls his eyes besides him. "Idiots. He can't text you if he's in China." 

Chenle:

town, Incheon. 

Jisung shakes his head, not believing that he actually fell for that. Jisung smiles as he replies. 

Jisung:

ok. 

Chenle:

Here are you in your dry replies again. 

He can hear Jeno laugh too, as he stands up and decides not to attend the next class, and leaves to take the train. Jisung was so used to getting on trains already, as he was surprised to meet Chenle in the next station. It's like they're destined to meet in that train, decides to sit together too. 

Jisung's worried and he knows that Chenle can see it. The older pinches his cheeks. Jisung decides to give him a tight hug after, and he sees Chenle's surprised face in which disappeared suddenly too. He's smiling brightly again and Jisung physically cringes at how he thinks it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. 

Chenle pats his back. "Don't worry so much. I accept it that you don't feel the same." Jisung's eyes widen at that. 

He understands now. Chenle likes it public and they're different. People on relationships are always different. So he makes up for it. He stands, and basically people are staring at them now. He removes his mask, and Chenle's too. He then removes his hat. Then he kneels in front of Chenle. 

"It isn't like that." He whispers. Chenle whispers back, obviously worried, but at the same time he looks happy that he doesn't have to hide too. "What are you doing?" He laughs lightly. 

Jisung scratches his head. "I figured it out that you like it when it's public, right?" He whispers. He held the back of Chenle's neck and kisses his forehead. 

Jisung talks now, enough for people to hear, some people are even recording and now he doesn't even feel bad. It's nice having the whole nation know who you truly love and he knows now why Jaemin likes it that way, even if Jeno wasn't formally known in public and it's just Renjun. Understands why Mark was desperately looking for Hyuck. 

"I'm going to reply to your  _'Park Jisung the idiot, this is Chenle and I love you.'_ duh." Jisung laughs and Chenle rolls his eyes at him.

"Idiot." Chenle replies as he pinches Jisung's ears, earning a groan from the younger. 

"So, Zhong Chenle, I like you, I love you or whatever." Jisung manages to say, even if he's slowly dying inside. Chenle laughs softly as he hugs Jisung tightly. "We're official." They announced together, earning a cheers from everybody. 

Chenle whispers to him again. "You have to apologize to Jaemin later." 

"I'll deal with that soon," Jisung holds his hands and lets Chenle lay his head on Jisung's shoulder comfortably.

He notices that everybody was panicking because some missed their stations. They both walked out of the train together, holding hands and sharing airpods. In the same train, same song, same hearts.

 


End file.
